Angel of Mine
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Ele poderia ter sido o próprio demônio pra os outros, mas para ela...Para ela ele era um anjo. O seu anjo.


Se o Voldemort e a Bella me pertencessem eles teriam tido um filho. Se o mundo de Harry Potter me pertencesse, os herdeiros do menino/homem-que-sobreviveu teriam nomes menos constrangedores.

Angel Of Mine

Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver  
Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim  
O Riso vem e me olha  
Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim  
Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim

Era uma noite sem lua, sem estrelas. Chovia muito.

Mas isso não fazia diferença para a mulher encolhida no canto de uma cela imunda em Azkaban. Lá sempre era noite.

Não que ela notasse. Isso não fazia a menor diferença.

_ Nada mais faz diferença._

O rosto não tinha expressão. Nos olhos, só um vazio. Com um movimento lento ela ergueu a mão esquerda, uma corrente dourada e fina fugia por entre seus dedos. Foi com muito custo que conseguiu esconder dos aurores que a prenderam. Ficou olhando para a corrente um tempo, tinha um lindo pingente com uma pedra verde bem no meio.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou, mas o rosto continuou sem expressão. Foi quase como se a mulher não a tivesse sentido.

Ela baixou os olhos um pouco mais até que eles se fixassem na altura do pulso muito branco, onde antes havia uma tatuagem. Bellatrix acariciou o lugar com tristeza. Outra lágrima caiu.

Era estranho saber que nesse exato momento milhares de pessoas estavam comemorando exatamente aquilo que a fazia querer morrer.

A morte de seu anjo.

Ele poderia ter sido o próprio demônio pra os outros, mas para ela...Para ela ele era um anjo.

O _seu anjo_.

Fora assim desde o primeiro dia...

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

_ O grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto foi se dissolvendo. Em pouco tempo restava apenas uma garota em torno da terra remexida. Os cabelos pretos e muito lisos emolduravam um rosto jovem, talvez doze anos, e olhos azuis tristes. Ela não chorava. Não movia nenhum músculo sequer. Apesar do vento frio, não parecia sentir nada. Olhava para a lápide à sua frente._

Druella Rosier Black

1933- 1963

"Conservar algo que possa recordar-te seria admitir que pudéssemos esquecer-te."

_ Na lápide havia uma pequena foto em preto em branco, que, ao contrário das fotos bruxas tradicionais, não se mexia. Ela mostrava uma mulher muito parecida com a garota. Linda. Uma beleza fria e invejável._

_ A menina continuava lá. As nuvens haviam escurecido ameaçadoramente. Mas ela não se movia, até que levou um susto quando uma mão pousou sobre seus ombros. _

_ Olhando para o dono, a menina viu um homem alto e bonito. Seus cabelos negros eram um pouco compridos, indo até a altura do maxilar, que só o deixavam mais bonito. Ele não sorria, mas seus olhos lhe transmitiam a paz que seu pai tinha tentado, sem sucesso, desde que encontrou a mãe morta._

_ - Quem é o senhor? – perguntou tímida_.

_ - Alguém em quem você pode confiar. – respondeu, ainda sem sorrir – Conheci sua mãe. O que houve com ela?_

_ A menina se assustou com a forma com que ele disse aquilo. Ninguém nunca falava disso com ela assim tão naturalmente._

_ - O que foi? – perguntou ele – Direto demais?_

_ Por alguma razão ela decidiu que gostava daquele desconhecido. Foi o único que não a tratou como uma criança boba._

_ - Não, não senhor. O que aconteceu... – ela se virou para o túmulo novamente – Eu não sei. Ontem, quando fui levar o café, ela estava... estava..._

_ - Morta. – completou o outro de forma seca. _

_ A menina o olhou, mas ele não retribuiu. Olhava para o túmulo também._

_ - Da onde o senhor a conhecia?_

_ - Faz muito tempo. Bem antes dela se casar com seu pai._

_ A menina virou o rosto diante da menção do pai._

_ - Não gosta dele?_

_ - Não, é só que..._

_ - Que?_

_ Mesmo sem conhecer o homem, ela precisava desabafar. Se não dissesse iria explodir._

_ - É só que... a culpa da mamãe estar aqui é dele. Ele a matou um pouco todo dia._

_ O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_ - Quem te disse isso?_

_ - Não preciso que me digam as coisas. Eu vejo._

_ - É que as meninas da sua idade não costumam ver essas coisas._

_ - Eu não sou como as meninas da minha idade._

_ O homem sorriu._

_ - Claro que não. Você é como a sua mãe. – ele se abaixou até ficar na altura dos olhos dela – Mas você não vai cometer o mesmo erro da sua mãe e desperdiçar isso, vai?_

_ - Como assim?_

_ - Quando sua mãe era jovem eu vi o potencial que ela tinha. E também vi ela jogar esse potencial pela janela quando se casou com seu pai. – assumiu um tom mais grave – Não cometa o mesmo erro, Bellatrix._

_ A menina arregalou os olhos. Começou a sentir uma pontada de medo._

_ - Como sabe o meu nome?_

_ - Isso não importa. O que me trouxe aqui foi a curiosidade de saber se sua mãe te criou bem. – sorriu – Vejo que sim._

_ O medo recém-nascido foi morrendo aos poucos._

_ - Por quê? – ela quis saber._

_ - Porque não quero perder uma nova oportunidade de ter ao meu lado uma aliada poderosa._

_ - Aliada poderosa? – dessa vez quem riu foi ela – Eu só tenho doze anos!!_

_ - Isso não me impede de ver o que você vai ser no futuro._

_ Bellatrix continuou olhando para ele, esperando uma brecha nos movimentos para saber se ele mentia ou não. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele falou:_

_ - Não estou mentindo pra você. Nunca vou mentir pra você._

_ O olhar dele era quase hipnotizante._

_ Mas o grito de seu pai logo a tirou do transe:_

_ - Bellatrix! Bellatrix! _

_ Ela olhou assustada para a origem dos gritos, o homem também. Ele se levantou e ainda disse:_

_ - Você ouviu, não foi? Não se deixe abater. Nem por ele – e apontou para o homem que vinha andando – nem por ninguém. Se eu achar que você faz jus à sua mãe, vou voltar e te buscar._

_ - E se eu não fizer?_

_ - Eu sei que faz. Ate lá fique com isso de lembrança. Pra saber que sou real._

_ E tirou um colar do bolso, tinha uma corrente dourada e um pingente com uma pedra verde no meio._

_ - Até._

_ E aparatou. Logo depois o pai chegou ofegante._

_ - Quem era aquele homem, Bellatrix?_

_ - Um anjo. Um anjo que a mamãe mandou pra mim. – e foi em direção à saída, deixando o pai confuso pra trás._

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

Anjo meu, posso te agradecer ?  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

A mulher sorriu. Ele cumpriu a promessa. Nunca mentiu pra ela. Quando era alguma coisa que ela não podia saber, ele falava que era sigiloso, mas mentir nunca.

Um sopro de vento mais frio a fez arrepiar. Enquanto esfregava os braços nus, ela não conseguiu conter a sensação de desamparo.

Solidão.

Pior que isso foi saber que a partir de agora esse sentimento a acompanharia enquanto vivesse.

Por mais que vivesse...

Um raio iluminou o céu escuro. Mais frio. Mais lembranças.

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

_ Mais uma vez sozinha em frente a um túmulo. Mais uma vez enterrando um parente próximo. Mas, dessa vez, ela tinha dezoito anos_

_ E não tinha vontade de chorar._

_ A única coisa que conseguiu sentir ao olhar para a lápide com o nome de seu pai foi alívio. Menos uma pessoa para ela fingir que gostava._

_ Só saiu do semi-transe em que tinha entrado quando uma flor, um copo-de-leite, entrou no campo de visão, caindo delicadamente sobre o amontoado de terra sobre o seu pai. Antes mesmo de se virar ela já sabia quem era. Só podia ser ele._

_ E lá estava. Vestido elegantemente de preto. Apesar da aparência um pouco estranha, que mais tarde ela descobriu ia piorar muito, ainda era lindo. E como poderia não ser? Afinal, ele era um anjo._

_ O seu anjo..._

_ - Você veio... – começou ela._

_ Ainda olhando para as inscrições na lápide ela respondeu com a voz calma, quase arrastada._

_ - Não disse que viria?_

_ - Finalmente..._

_ Ele se voltou para ela._

_ - Por quê? Saudades?_

_ - Por que sentiria? – mentiu._

_ - Por que não sentiria?_

_ Ela sorriu irônica._

_ - Vejo que é modesto._

_ - Modéstia é dispensável. Não tenho tempo para coisas assim. Mas não me respondeu. – se curvou um pouco, diminuindo a distância entre eles – Sentiu?_

_ - Não. – mentiu de novo – Só estava curiosa para saber quem você é._

_ Ele voltou à posição inicial com ar de descaso._

_ - Então sentiu._

_ - E isso faz diferença?_

_ - Nenhuma. Não para mim._

_ Esse foi um comentário estranho aos ouvidos de Bellatrix. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada com nada menos que desejo. O descaso dele a surpreendeu, ainda mais porque ela sentiu ser verdadeiro. _

_ - Quem é você? – perguntou a moça._

_ - Quem eu sou ainda não é importante pra nossa conversa. A pergunta a ser feita é: quem é __você_

_ Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida._

_ - Como assim que sou eu? Você sabe._

_ - Claro que eu sei. A questão é: você sabe?_

_ "Essa conversa não faz sentido" pensou._

_ E, como se pudesse ouvi-la, ele disse:_

_ - Claro que faz. Para que possamos chegar a algum lugar eu preciso saber disso._

_ - Claro que eu sei!_

_ - Sério? Então me diga._

_ Bellatrix chegou a abrir a boca, mas foi obrigada a fechá-la ao perceber que não sabia dizer exatamente quem era. Só sabia que não era o que fazia os outros pensarem._

_ - Quando não se sabe o que uma coisa é... – começou ele, sem olhar pra ela de novo - ...Já é um avanço saber o que ela não é. – se voltou pra ela – Não concorda?_

_ Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem jeito. Não lhe agradava ver como ele sabia o que ela pensava._

_ - Já que pensa assim também, vou te ajudar: o que você não é?_

_ - Fraca. – respondeu sem hesitar._

_ O homem sorriu. Um lindo sorriso. "Pelo jeito", ela pensou, "o meu belo anjo ainda está lá."_

_ - Isso é muito bom..._

_ Ficaram um minuto em silêncio. Ele lia atentamente as inscrições na lápide. Ela tentava ler em seus olhos o que estava pensando._

_ - Quem matou seu pai? – perguntou ele, por fim, da mesma forma seca e direta da última vez._

_ Bellatrix sabia que ele não precisava realmente de uma resposta, já que ele sabia. Ela não conseguia explicar como, mas ele sabia._

_ - Eu. – respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Muito menos culpa._

_ Ainda se lembrava de como colocara o veneno no vinho do velho pai, das lágrimas de Andrômeda, sua irmã mais nova apenas dois anos, e da indiferença de Narcissa, a caçula._

_ - Hum... Bom... Agora o que realmente me trouxe aqui. – pela primeira vez ele a fitou dentro dos olhos – Por quê?_

_ - Vingança. Pela minha mãe._

_ Ele ficou visivelmente decepcionado._

_ - O motivo não é lá essas coisas. Muito... passional. Mas podemos melhorar isso. – ele falava como se comentasse o tempo ruim._

_ - Como assim?_

_ - Lembra que eu lhe disse que você tinha potencial? Eu não menti. Você me lembra uma pedra preciosa no seu estado bruto. Pode passar como cascalho toda sua vida, a não ser que seja encontrada por uma pessoa com o olhar mais atento. – apontou para o próprio peito – Eu._

_ - E o que acontece nesse caso?_

_ - Nesse caso a pedra vai ser lapidada para mostrar o quanto pode brilhar. Mas veja bem: lapidada, não mudada. O seu brilho já está aí, só precisa tirar o cascalho que o encobre._

_ Bellatrix sorriu. Definitivamente gostava daquele homem._

_ - E como pretende fazer isso?_

_ - Você pergunta demais, Bellatrix. Aprenda que eu simplesmente sei. Você não precisa saber como nem por quê._

_ Uma linha de dúvida apareceu na testa da moça._

_ - Consegue fazer isso?_

_ - Consigo fazer qualquer coisa. Só depende do que vou ganhar em troca._

_ - O que vai ganhar? Hum... boa pergunta. – ele fitava o movimento das folhas da árvore acima de suas cabeças com um olhar divertido – Isso varia muito. Pode ser a sua ruína. Pode ser a morte. Mas também pode ser uma glória tão grande que te tornará quase uma imortal de tão poderosa._

_ Ela o olhou maravilhada. Sem dúvida poder era uma coisa que a atraía. E aquele homem emanava uma aura de poder que a deixava muito inclinada ao sim._

_ - E isso depende de quê? – ela perguntou_

_ - De você._

_ - Só?_

_ Ele se voltou de novo para ela, muito lentamente._

_ - Isso é muito mais do que você imagina._

_ - E o que eu preciso para conseguir isso?_

_ O homem deu a volta no túmulo que os separava e se postou de frente para ela._

_ - Jurar-me lealdade e devoção.   
_

_ Ela pensou por um segundo, ser devota a alguém ou a algo nunca fez parte de seus planos, mas ao olhar de novo para o homem viu que não se perdoaria se negasse._

_ Ajoelhou-se em frente dele e lhe beijo o dorso da mão._

_ - Eu juro..._

_ Ele sorriu. Segurou a mão dela com delicadeza, até que a virou de uma forma brusca, deixando a parte interna do pulso à mostra._

_ - Pela sua vida?_

_ Uma ponta de medo surgiu, mas ela não admitiria isso._

_ - Pela minha alma se quiser._

_ - Não quero a sua alma, mas se me oferece de tão bom grado... – ele sorria – Sou obrigado a aceitar._

_ Dito isso ele colocou a ponta de sua varinha sobre a pele dela. Foi como se estivesse encostando um ferro em brasas. Ela gritou de tanta dor, parecia que ele arrancaria a mão dela fora de tão forte que segurava. Com a ponta da varinha ainda ardendo, ele desenhou uma caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca. Apesar dos gritos da moça ele fazia seu trabalho com tranqüilidade, parecia que estava se divertindo com o tormento dela._

_ Com o desenho feito ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não a deixou puxar o braço._

_ - A partir de hoje você é uma Comensal da Morte. E sua primeira lição é: supere a dor._

_ Lágrimas tentavam saltar dos seus olhos. Mas ele não choraria. Não na frente dele. Ela não era fraca. _

_ Mas, ainda assim, seu braço queimava. Ele havia retirado a varinha mas a pele estava vermelha e formando bolhas._

_ - Me solte. – suplicou._

_ - Pra quê? Para você lamber suas feridas como um cão?_

_ Ele tornou a apertar seu pulso. A dor parecia se espalhar pelo braço._

_ - Por favor... Me solte..._

_ Ele se abaixou e ficou com os olhos no nível dos dela._

_ - Você está me deixando decepcionado. Está suplicando na primeira adversidade... Suporte a dor! Você é mais forte que ela._

_ O braço tremia._

_ - Ou será que me enganei com você? Será que você é só mais cascalho?_

_ Ela respirou fundo. Tentou se concentrar. Não era fraca como ele insinuava. Não era! Uma onda de ódio passou pelo seu corpo. Seu anjo estava se transformando em demônio..._

_ - Você me odeia? Bom, mas isso não vai fazer seu braço parar de doer. Vai? – e pressionou o dedo sobre o desenho fazendo com que ela gritasse._

_ Ela inspirou fundo de novo. E se concentrou. _

_ "Eu sou mais forte que isso... Eu sou mais forte que isso...Eu sei que sou... Eu vou provar que sou..."_

_ Ele a soltou. Mas a mão continuou na mesma posição. Tremendo levemente. Mas Bellatrix agora tinha o rosto impassível._

_ - Então? Passei no teste?_

_ Ele tomou sua mão de novo, mas delicadamente. Passou a mão sobre a marca, sem tocá-la, e por mágica ela se cicatrizou. Então ele a beijou levemente. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Bellatrix. Depois se levantou e disse enquanto, a ajudava a se levantar também:_

_ - Com louvor._

_ Bellatrix se ergueu e, percebendo que ele se preparava para aparatar com ela, perguntou depressa:_

_ - Mas qual é o seu nome?_

_ - Não vou lhe dizer meu nome, pois você não deve ficar repetindo. Escolha uma forma de me chamar._

_ Ela sorriu_

_ - Quer saber qual será? – ele mexeu a cabeça em sinal de afirmação – Milorde._

_ - Que seja então, Bella._

_ E aparataram._

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade  
A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você  
Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você  
O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você  
Todas as coisas que eu sou,sou por sua causa

A mulher na cela sorriu. Olhou de novo para o pulso. Viu apenas a pele branca.

_Ele não está mais aqui..._

Lembrava-se de como os outros comensais a invejaram quando souberam que aprenderia as Artes das Trevas com o próprio Lord. Principalmente seu noivo, Rodolphus Lestrange, que já era comensal há algum tempo, e seu noivo desde que nasceu. Ela nunca soube se era ciúmes ou orgulho ferido, mas também nunca se interessou.

Tornou-se a melhor comensal de seu lord, que mais tarde descobriu ser Voldemort. Mas o nome não a importava. Não era assim que o chamava. Nem em voz alta, nem em pensamento...

Especializou-se no _Cruciatus_, aperfeiçoou-o. Podia dizer, sem falsa modéstia, que só não era melhor que o próprio Voldemort.

Quase nada lhe dava mais prazer que ver suas vítimas enlouquecerem de tanta dor. De ver o quanto era melhor que elas por isso.

Mesmo depois de se casar, seu anjo continuou a freqüentar seus sonhos. Era sem dúvida a mais fiel dos comensais.

Matava por ele.

Morria por ele.

Bellatrix amava seu senhor de todas as formas possíveis. Se é que podia chamar isso de amor. Riu consigo mesma.

_ Amor é para gente fraca._

Ela era devota a ele. Essa era a palavra.

Devoção.

Uma devoção desmedida, que o colocava antes de si mesma. Afinal, o que ela era sem ele? Nada. O mundo não era nada sem ele.

Lembrou-se de uma fala de seu falecido marido, um fraco que morreu pela mão de seis pirralhos.

_ Quem me dera um dia, Bellatrix, que você me olhasse, apenas por alguns segundos que seja, com o desejo e o amor que você olha pra ele._

Riu sozinha.

Idiota.

Era isso que Rodolphus era. Um completo idiota. Onde já se viu? Comparar-se ao seu Senhor?

Nada nem ninguém se comparavam a ele.

Seu marido, em todos os anos de casamento, nunca foi capaz de lhe dar nem um terço do prazer que o simples toque de seu lord a dava.

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

_ Bellatrix empurrou a porta de carvalho escuro o mais devagar que pôde, não queria que ele a escutasse. Não ainda._

_ Esgueirou-se pela fresta que conseguiu fazer. Passou os olhos pelo quarto escuro e luxuoso, logo o encontrou. Debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, rabiscando alguns papéis. Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas antes de completar o movimentou a voz grave dele se fez ouvir._

_ - Já percebi que entrou Bella. O que quer? – disse sem se virar._

_ - Vim ver se milorde precisa de alguma coisa._

_ - Se precisasse já teria mandado alguém me trazer. Pode ir._

_ Ela se deixou escorregar um pouco pela porta já fechada, enquanto puxava um pouco o roupão de seda preta, deixando o ombro esquerdo e metade da fina camisola à mostra._

_ - Tem certeza?_

_ Ele se virou um pouco. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e voltou a atenção para os papéis._

_ - Não realizo desejos de meus servos._

_ - Pensei que fosse um desejo seu, milorde._

_ - Mais uma vez tenho que te dizer: se fosse eu já o teria realizado._

_ Ela começou a andar em direção a ele. Como ele permanecia sentado, ela se debruçou nas suas costas, colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o queixo apoiado no ombro._

_ - E mais uma vez sou obrigada a dizer: tem certeza? – sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_ - Bella, saia. – sussurrou ele de volta._

_ - Por que devo?_

_ - Porque eu estou mandando, não é motivo suficiente?_

_ Ela se levantou e se escorou na escrivaninha, ficando de frente para Voldemort._

_ - Infelizmente, nesse caso, sou obrigada a desobedecer. – disse desamarrando o roupão._

_ Mais uma vez os olhos dele percorreram suas curvas._

_ - Você é casada._

_ -E desde quando Lord Voldemort se deixar intimidar por esses detalhes? – perguntou com ar de riso._

_ - Desde que o seu marido é um dos meus melhores comensais e pode levar isso pro lado... pessoal._

_ Ela se curvou sobre ele, apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona._

_ - Ele não vai saber se não contarmos._

_ Voldemort passou a mão no queixo, como quem analisa o que tem a perder._

_ Ela se aproximou mais. A camisola era justa e realçava ainda mais suas belas curvas, no que Voldemort havia reparado._

_ - Vai dizer que não me deseja?_

_ - Vejo que é modesta._

_ - Modéstia é dispensável. Não tenho tempo para coisas assim._

_ Ele sorriu. Colocou a mão em sua nuca e a puxou para mais perto ainda. Seus narizes quase se encostavam agora._

_ - Realmente não tem._

_ E a puxou para o beijo que ela tanto esperou. A fez sentar em seu colo sem parar de beijá-la. Sua mão passava suavemente sobre todo o corpo dela até chegar às coxas, que deixou de fora. Ela se levantou um pouco para se ajoelhar na poltrona, com os joelhos entre as pernas dele, para facilitar o trabalho de desabotoar a camisa._

_ Ele abaixou as alças da camisola dela devagar, pois ia beijando desde seu ombro até os seios, à medida que os descobria. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu tirar a camisa dele, voltou a se sentar em seu colo, só que de frente, e quando ele ia beijá-la novamente ela o parou e perguntou:_

_ - Você me ama?_

_ - Não. – respondeu na tradicional forma seca – Mas a desejo mais do que qualquer outro. E é só isso que posso lhe oferecer. Desejo._

_ - É o suficiente. – e tornou a beijá-lo com uma paixão que só a ele ela daria._

_ Foi a primeira e última vez que se amaram... não, nunca se amaram na verdade. Mas afinal, para Bellatrix isso não importava. Nada importava._

_ Só ele._

/ ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \ / ° \

Anjo meu  
Me deixe lhe agradecer  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

Outra lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Bellatrix. Mas essa ela sentiu. Limpou-a com violência nas costas da mão e se levantou, odiando-se por estar sendo tão fraca. Não gostava de chorar.

Odiava.

Na verdade odiava o mundo todo. Aquele maldito mundo que lhe tirou seu anjo. Que lhe tirou a única pessoa que foi capaz de fazê-la se sentir viva.

A única pessoa que amou.

Não gostava de admitir isso. De admitir por ele logo o sentimento que Voldemort mais odiou. Mais desprezou.

Vai ver... ela era mesmo uma fraca.

_ Será que você é só mais cascalho?_

Bellatrix tapou os ouvidos com força enquanto andava de lá pra cá no cubículo que era sua cela. Mas ainda conseguia escutá-lo:

_ Você está me deixando decepcionado._

- Perdoe-me milorde... perdoe-me... – as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

Ela não fora forte o suficiente na hora em seu anjo mais precisou. Logo na última batalha, na mais importante batalha, ela falhou com ele. Deixou-se ser vencida e capturada pela filha de sua irmã traidora. Uma aurorzinha de quinta!!

Deixou seu anjo ser morto por um garoto que nunca foi nem será um bruxo de verdade.

_ Nunca vou mentir pra você._

Ele cumpriu sua promessa. E ela? Cumpriu a sua de protegê-lo até a morte? De vencer qualquer batalha por ele?

- Perdoe-me milorde... perdoe-me...

Caiu de joelhos no meio da cela. Soluçava num choro mudo.

_ Suporte a dor! Você é mais forte que ela._

Não essa. Essa era de longe a maior dor que já sentiu. Não ia agüentar viver com ela... Não conseguia...

_ Será que me enganei com você?_

Soluçou alto.

- Eu sou fraca...

Escutou outra voz. Mas essa era a sua.

_ Você não merece viver..._

De volta nos braços de meu anjo  
De volta para a paz que eu amo  
De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso descansar finalmente  
Lhe dando um presente pra você lembrar de mim

Olhou para a janela de grades. Era mais alta que Bellatrix. E da cama dava para alcançá-las...

_ Você está me deixando decepcionado. Está suplicando na primeira adversidade... Suporte a dor! Você é mais forte que ela._

- Mas eu não consigo!... – murmurou ela para o nada enquanto se levantava – Sem você eu sou fraca...

_ Suporte a dor!_

- Eu não posso...

Bellatrix pegou o lençol imundo que estava sobre a cama dura e fez um laço numa ponta.

_ Você está me deixando decepcionado._

- Perdão milorde...

Já não sentia mais as lágrimas, de tanto que seu rosto estava molhado.

Subiu na beirada da cama e se esticou para amarrar a ponta livre do lençol nas grades. Verificou se dava altura o suficiente.

_ Bella..._

Colocou o laço em torno do pescoço devagar.

_ Não se deixe abater..._

- Mas eu já me deixei...

_ Você me lembra uma pedra preciosa..._

Bellatrix colocou o colar sobre o lençol mesmo. Beijou o pingente e disse.:

- Obrigada, meu anjo, mas eu não consigo sem você... Acho que sempre fui fraca demais para isso... Acho que só sou forte quando tenho você...

E saltou da cama.

Anjo meu  
Me deixe lhe agradecer  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas e muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

...sem você

**N.A.: a letra que aparece na fic é da música Angel of Mine do Evanescence. Linda por sinal, se não ouviu eu recomendo. xD**

**Essa fic faz parte do projeto Fic-100, do Grimmauld Place. O tema é Morte.**

**Se a tentatica de NC tiver ficado ruim, me digam. É a primeira que eu tento, queria saber oq acharam, podem ser sinceros. **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se gostarem mandem reviews pra me dizerem por que a acharam boa. Se odiarem, mandem mesmo assim, mas me digam o porquê de ser ruim.**

**Nada como um comentário construtivo pra fazer uma autora feliz.**


End file.
